When We Meet again
by Korpuskat
Summary: M for language& adult themes. Ten years ago, L worked with the next greatest detective. L decides to test her trust in him, something happens and L is insensitive, she flees home. Now, ten years later they meet again and she's just as hurt. Chap 5 up!LxOC
1. Denial?

Title: When insomniacs meet again

By: Me! If anyone claims this is theirs, they're dead wrong.

Note: This is my first one, Don't kill me! Flamers welcome I need help...I think :P **_R&R please_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or characters in the Anime/Manga, but Ki, Kamaru, Romin, and Niomia are mine... But I wished I owned L :D

(1) Last, First

To the story-Z :3

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Outside the Hospital Chief Yagami stayed in after his heart attack_

_3:41 PM, Friday_

Sakura TV had been looking for new news since the war between L and Kira had become less public. Sure crminals continued to die but that's what the people of the world already know. _If the leading chief had a heart attack does that mean Kira's power is weakening,_ Sakura TV's question was.

Kidafu, Naratsu(1) waited outside the hospital doors. He leaned against the wall, the microphone he held made his hand sweaty. Of course that didn't help. This was his first gig as a reporter. Beads of sweat ran down his face. His first live shoot. This had been his chance at a good reporting place... _You get this right You'll see a pay raise!_ Then Yagami's family locked Sakura TV's camera crew out. Now what? Naratsu already called the office and told them of the situation.

"Well get another story!"

Naratsu thought hard. There had to be something. An idea sprang to mind. He remembered a small news cast over a girl thought to be raped walking home from work. She denied being raped but only mugged. _Denial _Naratsu told himself. _We'd be lieing the 'Raped girl cries lie' but that's all Sakura TV is, right? A bunch of lies... Of course liars that pay reasonably well..._

He picked up his phone and called the office.

"Gotta story yet? Is it to much for ya?" Naratsu flinched at how angry his boss's voice was.

"I got one but We'll have to come back later. And she and Chief Yagami are supposed to be released the same day. We can catch both." Narastu replied confidently. Of course this confidence was faked, if Yagami died his career was out the window.

"Who's _she_?"

"A girl named..." Nakatsu dug though his back pocket for the small note he'd made. "Kat Jennings."

"The girl who was raped on the way home from work? I thought we got that covered."

"But she's being released on..." He checked the paper again. "Tuesday. We can ask if she's taken in the truth."

"I get it... Make it look like she's only crying she was mugged. Great job, Kidafu. I might've been wrong about you!" He heartily laughed. "See you at the office. I've got an accident on the street two blocks South of you, you can cover that can't you?"

A smile spread across Naratsu's face "Yes, sir."

"Get going before the police arrive." _click_

"Let's go!" Naratsu told the camera man following him. They headed back tot eh van and sped off. At least the girl on Tuesday wouldn't be the one to save his career. His career would go down the toilet.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Me: Well? How was it?

Ki: Shut up! For the last Fking time, I wasn't raped!!

Romin: Seriously! And I wasn't even mentioned!

Niomia: I'm not in this one either?

Me: All of you Shut up! I was talking to the readers! Please give me advise, I really need it don't I?

Ki, Romin, and Niomia nod

Me: evil glares Anyway please review!!


	2. Mondays Suck

Title: When insomniacs Meet Again

By: Me! If anyone claims this is theirs, they're dead wrong.

Please? Advise? Anyone? I don't care if you even call me an idiot, please say someone knows of my existance??

Romin is meant to sound like "Ramen" yeah I know--no Japanese accent

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Monday, Hospital at which Chief Yagami is staying._

_5:06PM_

The light came in slices though the blinds. They spread over the bed, floor and wall.

The Hospital was lonely at evening. No sounds were emmited by anyone on this floor. Soichiro glanced up to the ceiling. Seeing nothing but the sea of white paint, he notice a small spot in the corner. A small drip of blue paint showed from the ceiling. Blue wound make the room less bland, he thought, Maybe a little depressing though...

He lowered his eyes back to his own from in the bed. How could he scare his family so horribly? He worked on the Kira case. Kira, the mysterious killer, could kill though heart attacks. And what did old Soichiro go and get himself? He silently scolded himself. Even L had showed up when they got the first call from the hospital. Course he didn't really have choice, he reminded himself. That was Light's only transportation to his possibly-killed-by-Kira father.

He turned so he stared at the wall of which the light that made it though the blinds hit. I over worked. I can't do that. Next time I might now be as lucky to get a slap on the-

"Dad!" The young girl cried, rushing though the door he stared at. Sayu.

"Sayu!" He smiled back at his daughter. She giggled and gave him a hug.

"Is it true they're releasing you tommorow?" Sayu asked happily. "It must be horrible to be stuck in here!"

He couldn't lie about such a small detail. "It is horrible." He laughed. "I heard. The nurse came in and told me. It'll be good to get back to the case." Mrs. Yagami stepped though the doorway.

"don't go rushing anything." She warned.

"Don't worry about me." The now quite happy father said, noticing Raito stepped though the doorway.

"If we didn't who would?" Raito said.

Soichiro smiled. Being in a family sure can be nice, always around to cheer you up.

* * *

"No! _Noooooooooooo!_" Tears streamed unchecked down her cheeks.

How could a simple trip to the park end up so bad? Why did it have to be them?

A quick flash of events played themselves over and over in the girl's mind.

The trip. "Don't move!" The lean. "I said don't move!" The quiver. "Mom?" The whisper. "Shh..."

"Shut up!" A Man. "Dad?" More Tears "it's okay, Ki."

"I said shut up!" Anouther tremble. The stand. "I don't want to shoot you!" Anouther shake rocketed though her body.

Father stood slowly. A shot ... a sea of red... "David!" Mother "Get down!" the Man "Dad!" "David!"... Another shot and the two seas meet. Sirens... running.

Why them? They did nothing wrong. Another stream of tears was about to flow... the pain grew in her eyes. Her vision went blurry. pain shot though her body. She fell to her knees. She was old enough to know that look. The look of frozen terror... everlasting terror. A sudden pain in her right ankle. Had she twisted it when she fell? She didn't care. Her parent's pain before hers, she decided.

"Daddy?" Daddy? When was the last time she called her parents Daddy and Mommy? "Mommy?"

A hand laid on her shoulder. "Please, please!" How do I know it?

Another hand on her shoulder... changing posture. She's in front of me? What would she think? An eleven year old girl calling her mother and father Mommy and Daddy? "Please, Ki get up!"

It was a girl? Yes... "Get up!" Ki's eyes flickered to life. Thank God it wasn't Aunty Emmie after all.

"Kamaru?" Ki's voice came out in a soft, almost old sounding tone.

"I'm right here." The girl was wearing her would-be trade marked green jacket, Blue shirt, and jeans. "The same one?"

Ki's eyes drifted over to the window ignoring Kamaru's question. Kamaru, believe it or not, was Ki's younger sister. Kamaru seemed so wild a lot of the time. The long-black-haired girl. Her eyes shone a brilliant emerald color. Kamaru was only Twenty-one. Ki? Twenty-nine. Twenty-nine and still having the same dream? The only excuse for not sleeping?

"You'll be discharged tommrow. Romin and Dale'll pick us up." Kamaru said. Ki nodded silently. "I'll just go." Ki nodded silently. She glanced down to the end of the bed to remind herself of why she even had to be here. Her ankle being propped up and in a cast. wonderful. Ki heard the door click behind Kamaru.

Kamaru closed the door. She sighed. Isn't family supposed to cheer you up when you're depressed? Kamaru smiled to herself. I guess it doesn't work if both family members are depressed...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Please? Anyone want to review?

And uh sorry guys but... I have a little probblem is so called "LIFE" So uh I won't be able to update for a while but don't worry I'll be back


	3. Freedom and Sakuras

Yes I know. But I got it back (for the most part) Okay I've officially decided I'm going to Chapter 4, Then I'm pausing to work full-time on my Inuyasha Story. But once I finish Inu story, I'm going to come back here and finish, K?

XXXxxxXXXXxxXXX

"What the hell do you mean we can't park here?" A man in a suit exclaimed. He large green eyes shot an expression that could make even an Army General flinch. And if that didn't work it would just melt some steel.

"Sir," A group of Nurses in Scrubs stood in front of the suited, Steel-melting, General-flinching Green-eyed man. " This is the main entrance. We need this open in case an emergancy comes up." The seaming leader said as politely as a fancy waiter is at a million dollar Cafe.

"Or if a family wants to pick up their loved one." One added.

Naratsu grumbled madly. "Yeah, but I have two interviews to make, One wi-"

"Sir. Please move your van." The leader said again but with a little more force in her voice.

"Look, this is my big chance at a good reporter's job, And-"

"Geez! Just shut up!" One of the nurses bellowed at The reporter. "Look, I have patients to look after! Just shut up, move your freaking studio van, and then come back here. Got it?"

"Hey! Who died and put you in charge?" Naraku bellowed right back. The camera man leaning on the Sakura Studios van sighed. If Naratsu had a chance to win at a game, cheating or not, he'd take it.

The Nurse took a threatening step forward, Naratsu taking a step back. "If I even catch your nasty scent on the wind, I'll have the police down here in a heart beat."

"Yeah? What'll they charge me with?" Naratsu challenged.

"Stalking and disturbing the peace. You're stalking These two poor souls who were hurt. They're both my patients, I know, you shouldn't talk so much about your upcoming shoots, You're going for the Yagami family, and the Jennings family." The nurse glared. Naratsu's steel melting look faded at the look of this purple scrub wearing nurse's look.

Naratsu mumbled something under his breath. He turned away from the group of protesting nurses, then...

"Hey! Wait!" The camera man yelled switching on the large piece of equipment. "Naratsu, they're getting away!" He pointed to a group, but it was too late. the four people had loaded them selves into a car, and started driving.

Naratsu mood went from the average "This-day-sucked" to a boiling "I-am-going-to-strangle-the-next-person-who-pisses-me-off."

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxXXXxxx

it was half an hour later of two men leaning on the wall of a hospital, as casual as a reporter and a cameraman could be. Finally the doors opened to a girl walking with stilts and a cast walked, or rather limped out of the hospital. She was followed by another girl.

"Hey, are you Kat?" Both girl's heads turned to the reporter. "We're with Sakura TV, we want an interview."

The two turned away and hurried tot he lowered curb. The one with the cast turned to the other and asked "Where's Dave and Romin?"

The other girl shrugged, "Must be late...".

"Hey, C'mon can't you answer a few questions?" Naratsu asked again.

The two ignored the camera again, the one with out the cast glancing out into the street.

"The Jag's here." Kamaru pointed to a black SUV making it's way toward them. They nicknamed their SUV 'the Jaguar' after when they bought it, it came with a Jaguar-shaped paw print in the back seat floor board.

The SUV pulled up and the doors opened towards the girls. Ki climbed into the front seat, Kamaru in the back. Naratsu sighed. he couldn't even get a good shot of them getting away from them since the windows were blacked out.

Once again his mood changed from "I-am-going-to-strangle-the-next-person-who-pisses-me-off." to a "I-am-going-home-and-screaming-my-throat-out-then-I'm-going-to-eat-my-pillows." Not very normal, eh?

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Yes I KNOW I lost chapter 3, this isn't the original, but it contians the same parts as the original. Got it? Good.


	4. Realization

Yay! positive feedback for chap 3!

XxXxXxXxX

_Wednesday (day after__ Soichiro's release.) 1:47 PM_

He lifted one spidery hand and scratched his pale-skined neck. His hair that'd let grow was beginning to tickle his neck and it was ever so annoying. He didn't care about his appearence, but his neck cared about how often those long unkempt hair pieces would tickle them.

He sat back in his chair as he always did. The room was quiet. Everyone was gone, He'd sent them home. HE reached over tot eh table and picked up the remote to the TV. He flipped to the news channel. commercial break. next news channel. Commercial break. L's brow furrowed in frustration.

He clicked to the next channel. another commercial break. L sighed. Only one left. He clicked over to Sakura TV. He'd go back after a minute or two considering Sakura TV's simple, greedy want for viewers.

A young lady, about her mid 20's sat at the news desk. She wore the most Grandma-like dress, L decided, he'd every seen. It was pinkish-yellow, with pinkish-purplish flowers.

"Sadly a mother and her child were killed in the fire." She paused. "In other news, young Kat Jennings was released form the hospital yesterday. We sent out Naratsu Kidafu for an interview. Let's go to Naratsu for a report."

The screen changed to show a young man, early 30's, holding a Sakura TV microphone outside the hospital.

"Well, yesterday when Ms. Jennings was released we tried to talk to her but she brushed us off. We didn't get a quote out of her, but we did get a video." The screen changed to show the camera moving in a hurry to...

The detective's eyes somehow became wider, if that was even remotely possible. _Could it be? Is it...? _He thought quickly.

_She'd be here for the Kira investigation, it would make sense. Of course under an assumed name. Kat Jennings, I haven't heard that name in a while. Why would she be willingly taken to the hospital? They keep records. _

The TV reporter continued on. "On Thursday Kat Jennings was admitted to this hospital. She had a sprained ankle and a 6 inch gash in her right arm. She was found in an alley, propped up against a wall by a homeless man. The Hospital proposed to reward him for his great act of kindness, but before they could he disappeared.

"The evidence points to an attempted rape but Kat denies this and says it was a mugging. No report can be filed with out a complaint, and the police can't hook her up to a polygraph, so this wasn't filed in the police files. We all here pray that Ms. Jennings wasn't raped, and if she was she would step forward."

_She was unconscious. She couldn't go back to her own Head Quarters. Why would she be out alone? _

L lowered his eyes to the ground as he thought. He unknowingly raised his thumb to his lips, barely letting his front teeth graze his thumb's flesh.

_Is it even possible that she was...? No. The rapist wouldn't redress her and leave her... but she would lie so no file could be made and her name wouldn't recorded... Ki what really happened to you? _

XxXxX

Short chapters galore! Sorry, I've been preoccupied with making the first chapter for my new (other) stories.

Thanks I need your feed back!

XxXxXx

XxXxXxKateXxXxXxXKorpuskatXxXxXxXxXKiXxXxXxXxXx


	5. Thinking

Okay, I made a chapter. Expect long time difference between this one and the next. Made this one in my free time. Expect more like this once my other story is finished.

XXX

**Chapter 5**

**Thinking**

Ki moaned as her cheeks flushed from a pink rose to full on Mr. Lincoln Rose colored. Heat rippled though her body, her vision blurry. Her breaths came by her in heated pants. If she wasn't over heating she would've arched to get her sweaty skin from the sweaty sheets. Pressure weighted down her body, though her body already felt like it was made of lead.

She rolled to her side with all effort left in her used. Her sweaty over-sized T-shirt, a good 5 sizes too big, clung to her back. Her skin felt like it would melt off her body any minute from the internal heat put off from fighting the stupid germ.

A car, most likely Dave's being back from his nightly drive, passed by her window and her system jumped. Her eyes stung like Satin's eye drops had been poured in. Her body rose another half degree, sending pain and heat though every inch of her body. Her body went limp from pain. She was sure she'd either die or faint or start seeing things sometime soon. God, let fainting come before she starts halucenating Elvis singing in her room. Or worse... If Ki's body didn't hurt and ache, she would've shuddered.

This officially _SUCKED. _Seriously, what the hell? You get out of the hospital, be attacked by a reporter, get bitten by your own cat, then get the freaking_ flu_ two days later. Ki groaned unintentionally. Her throat felt like if it had to give another groan, moan, mumble or cuss, it would rip it's self out. Courtesy of Ki.

Ki turned her head just enough to bury it's self in her body pillow. Or rather two body pillows. She'd personally sewn them together to run the length of her body. She'd put two covers on it, on a dark pink cover that was sturdier than the other but not as comfy. The other was a fluffy lighter pink one that ripped easily. Thus she put the other under it.

She swore her tempature a broken 106 degrees, two more degrees and she'd over heat. She breathed in though her mouth, her chest aching from moving. _God, if I'm dying, please tell me _he'll_ die a painful death, and JUST KILL ME ALREADY!!_

Two hard rasps on the oak door. "Ki? It's me." Ki would've groaned again but she couldn't. The pain made her ears sting, a hornet had buried its self in her ears. She turned over again, glancing to her green clock. _2:38_. in the AM.

"I've got the medicine..." Kamaru said, Ki's ear easily telling it was her sister.

After a few swallows to let her throat forgive her, she finally rasped out, "Come in."

She quickly pulled the pink and orange comforter over her eyes as Kamaru cracked open the door, slid in, and closed the door. "Ki, my advise is to take it down fast."

She placed two glasses on Ki's nightstand. one looked appealing, filled with sparkling, clear water... with ice, Ki nearly went crazy over it right then and there. The other wasn't so appealing. To anyone's standards. it was filled with a goop-liquid that looked like it was swamp water purified, but retained the green look.

Kamaru helped her sister up, sitting on the end of the bed. She held the green goop glass out from Ki to take.

"I drink this?" Her voice was a hoarse whisper.

"Yeah, nasty right? It'll be fine in a second. It's grandma's old recipe. Take it fast and drink the water." Ki just noticed the water glass was a good three times bigger than the goopey green one. Obvious reason: This stuff was nasty.

Ki swallowed from her dry mouth, holding the edge of the cup to her very red-from-the-flu lips. She closed her eyes and pinched her nose. A child's trick, sure, but it worked nonetheless. She took a quick swig of the liquid goo, her mind nulling her tongue.

It reminded her of old, grape cough syrup. She cringed and gulped down the rest, grabbing the water and chugging it the after taste of the medicine subsided, Ki slipped back under the covers of her bed.

"You'll feel a lot better in the morning, try to get some sleep. Ki nodded and closed her eyes. She heard Kamaru tip-toe quietly out of the room, open the door, slip out, and close the door.

Ki did the only thing she could remember to do to sleep. To count cats. not sheep, cats. Cats are quieter.

XXX

It had been two days since Kat Jennings reappearance on TV. Two days since the great L had seen his old rival and ally. She'd really been the second greatest detective, since L's place in first, second, and third was really all the same detective. But to the world she happily resided in fourth.

L stared blackly to the computer's white screen. His eyes wandering to the bottom right corner. 2:46 AM. Many hours ago the others had left to go home to their wives or pets or beds.

Sure he didn't sleep much but he wasn't going to get much done. He more or less sighed. Very un-L-like, he reminded himself.

The most obvious reason for her being in Japan during Kira's appearance is she, too, was hunting Kira. He was much closer to the case so there would be no doubt he'd be closer to finding Kira. If she wasn't here for Kira why would she be here? It had been ten years... or more... less? Was it even possible she was here for him? To get him to apologize? Was the incident at the hospital a set up? ... No, he decided. Even if it was to get my attention she wouldn't have known I'd be watching Sakura TV, or risk her face being shown.

Was she here working on another case? Doubtful but possible. No arrests that would trouble a great detective such as Ki have been made. ... Was she really raped? Of course she wouldn't file a complaint blood tests would show her real identity. If she's still in the system. But then if something really happened afterwards and her new faked drivers license says "Laura Froggin" or some crazy name and the system says "Kat Jennings" then her cover is blown. So if she was she wouldn't file a complaint. Was she really?

It was a lot to think about even for the world's greatest detective. If only cover IDs weren't so complicated.

The moniter clicked off as the detective left for his bed. When was the last time he'd slept in his bed? A week? Two?

XXX

Rays of light bled though the blinds. Aren't blinds supposed to keep light out, she asked herself silently. Her fever felt like it had broken and the aches had lessened considerably.

She testily lifted her arm. A little pain, nothing much. She sat up slowly, two vertebra popped. She wined, and rubbed her back.

She carefully let her toes touch the blue carpet. She put her weight on her feet and slowly balanced herself, wobbling. She was unbalanced because of her injured ankle.

She'd have to teach herself that recipe. It worked wonders. She yanked off the T-shirt she'd worn for the last 36 hours or so. She picked out her favorite ultra-plushie white robe and wrapped it around her self, tying it at the waist.

She opened her door and stepped into the large mansion Ki owned. Normally she wouldn't have stayed here and instead would've stayed in a hotel. If she started staying here on a normal basis it'd be easier for old enemies to find her. Or just old half-forgotten friends.

They really hadn't thought this case would end up so complex. Ki, acting as her alias "Katsuto," Which in Fort family code means "Victory" or "Flight" depending on context. Only the family knew what it meant. They had developed this code to talk in public about cases.

She glanced to her right, towards her kitchen where a black-haired tan boy in his late 20's sat talking to a similar aged girl. They sat with coffee and some muffins.

"Dave. Any movements?" The boy jumped a good inch from his chair and fumbled with his coffee, getting a spot on his gray shirt.

"Jeez, Ki!" He said with an exaggerated sigh. "Working on stealthiness?"

"Nope, I was born like a Tiger. Get over it." She said. She didn't mean to sound like a jerk, this was the day-after-the-flu Ki.

"Damn right..." He muttered back.

"Erm, No, Detami hasn't moved much." Kamaru said added, getting the conversation back on track.

"And Zetami?" Ki asked, walking into kitchen. She had grabbed a glass before,

"He'd gone over to his friend's house once. Nothing out of the ordinary." Dave said. Ki sighed.

"Which friend?" She said, not turning back to him. She grabbed a glass and then took th Coffee pot. She poured it half full, taking out her creamer and filling it the rest of the way. She then grabbed her sugar, pouring (everyone swears) half the box in. She stirred it a little.

"Suki."

Ki nodded thinking. She picked up her coffee and walked away, she retreated back to her room.

Dave and Kamaru glanced at each other. They knew Ki was off the think.

Dave sighed. He was 26, somewhat tall at 6'2". He had raven black hair (which Ki despised) he kept just long enough to pull back in a bobtail. He was born in the small town of Gordon, Texas. Yet he somehow got a lawyer's son's education. Dave Abre.

Kamaru sighed and stared at the ceiling, sipping her coffee. She was just a few years younger than Ki. though her hair was also black, it was duller than Ki's and Dave's. Her eyes had an unnatural Saphire blue to them.

Ki sat in bed, picking out her favorite murder mystery. She'd read it dozens of times. She only kept reading it to try to find out the author's identity. The book was anonymous. It had publishers by the name wasn't listed. She sighed and opened it it the dog-eared page. (She was too lazy to use a bookmark) She sat. and read. And sipped her coffee.

XXX

Arg, I'm back. As said, expect quite a while between this chapter and the next. But maybe a little less.

Also: Abre is (Or supposed to be) "Tree" in French. (I had one of those random moments.)


End file.
